He is We All About US
by Sam's Masen
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un homme qui chérit une femme de tout son cœur.


**Bonjour, me voilà de retour avec un nouvelle OS. Comment ça va, vous ? Vous allez bien ? ;D Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>PDV EDWARD :<p>

« Allez, Edward, me dit Jasper, c'est le grand jour. »

« Ouais » marmonai-je dans ma barbe.

Le grand jour, tu parles, pouah, comme si j'avais envie d'avoir tout les regards posé sur moi. Je grognai en tentant de nouer ma cravate. Je soupirai et laissai tomber, Esmée le ferait bien pour moi à un moment. Je soupirai longuement quand je pris conscience que tout le monde allez regarder Bella, MA Bella, ma vie, mon âme...Bon okay, c'est franchement niais, mais je l'aime...Je l'aime que ça fait mal...J'ai l'impression d'être un putain de camé en manque de sa dose...

Bon, ça y est, c'est le grand moment. J'attends, les yeux rivés sur l'allée, Jasper à mes cotés...Après ce qui me parut une éternité, elle apparut enfin. Mon souffle se coupa, ma bouche s'entrouvrit, mon cœur loupa plusieurs battements. Elle ressemblait à un ange, vêtue de sa somptueuse robe. Son regard s'accrocha au mien et nous ne nous lâchâmes plus. Elle se plaça à mes cotés, toujours plongée dans mes yeux. La cérémonie parut longue, enfin, le pasteur dit la phrase tant attendue.

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Je la scrutai, et effleurai la peau délicate de sa joue, nos lèvres se soudèrent un long moment. Les applaudissement me firent reprendre pied et je baissai le regard pour croiser les yeux verts de mes jumeaux, ma fille me fit un clin d'œil alors que mon fils l'écrasait contre lui en levant son pouce vers moi. Je souris et acceptai l'étreinte d'Alice et Jasper.

Je serrais son petit corps contre le mien, ses pieds sur les miens, et murmurai les paroles de la chanson, j'avais l'impression de me noyer dans le chocolat de ses yeux.

**Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance.**  
><em>Prend ma main, je vais t'apprendre à danser<em>  
><strong>I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down.<strong>  
><em>Je te ferai tourner tout autour, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber<em>  
><strong>Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet.<strong>  
><em>Vas tu me laisser diriger, tu peux suivre mes pas<em>  
><strong>Give it a try, it'll be alright.<strong>  
><em>Essaie, ça va aller<em>

Elle me sourit et embrassa mon cou, me faisant frissonner. Elle chuchota.

**The room's hush, hush,**  
><em>Le silence silence s'installe dans la salle<em>  
><strong>And now's our moment.<strong>  
><em>Maintenant c'est notre moment<em>  
><strong>Take it in feel it all and hold it.<strong>  
><em>Saisissons le ressentons le et gardons le<em>  
><strong>Eyes on you, eyes on me.<strong>  
><em>Mon regard posé sur toi, ton regard posé sur moi<em>  
><strong>We're doing this right.<strong>  
><em>On le fait bien<em>

Je sentais beaucoup de regard sur nous, par dessus sa tête, je croisai le regard de Jasper, il me fit un sourire éblouissant, je lui fis un clin d'œil, il explosa de rire en serrant sa femme contre lui...

Pris d'un élan de folie, je la soulevai et nous faisais tourner. Son rire emplit la pièce et je fermai les yeux, heureux d'entendre cette douce mélodie.

**Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.**  
><em>Car les couples dansent lorsqu'ils sont amoureux<em>  
><strong>Spotlight shinning, it's all about us.<strong>  
><em>Les projecteurs brillent, tout tourne autour de nous<em>  
><strong>It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us.<strong>  
><em>Tout oh, oh, oh, tourne autour, uh, uh, uh de nous<em>  
><strong>And every heart in the room will melt,<strong>  
><em>Chaque coeur dans la chambre vont fondre<em>  
><strong>This is a feeling I've never felt but,<strong>  
><em>C'est un sentiment que je n'ai jamais ressenti mais<em>  
><strong>It's oh, oh, all about us.<strong>  
><em>Tout oh oh, tourne autour de nous<em>

Je la repose en délicatesse au sol, elle m'est tellement précieuse, sa voix magnifique s'insinue dans mon esprit quand elle reprend la chanson.

**Suddenly, I'm feeling brave.**  
><em>Soudainement, je me sens courageuse<em>  
><strong>Don't know what's got into me,<strong>  
><em>Je ne sais pas ce qui me prends<em>  
><strong>Why I feel this way.<strong>  
><em>Pourquoi je me sens de cette façon<em>  
><strong>Can we dance, real slow ?<strong>  
><em>Pouvons nous danser, un vrai slow ?<em>  
><strong>Can I hold you, real close ?<strong>  
><em>Puis je te tenir, de très près<em>

Elle m'embrasse, comme la première fois, comme le jour de notre mariage, comme dans la salle d'accouchement, je lui répond passionnément. Nous nous embrassons et j'entends la musique qui continue...

**The room's hush, hush,**  
><em>Le silence silence s'installe dans la chambre<em>  
><strong>And now's our moment.<strong>  
><em>Maintenant c'est notre moment<em>  
><strong>Take it in feel it all and hold it.<strong>  
><em>Saisissons le ressentons le et gardons le<em>  
><strong>Eyes on you, eyes on me.<strong>  
><em>Mon regard posé sur toi, ton regard posé sur moi<em>  
><strong>We're doing this right.<strong>  
><em>On le fait bien<em>

**Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.**  
><em>Car les couples dansent lorsqu'ils sont amoureux<em>  
><strong>Spotlight shinning, it's all about us.<strong>  
><em>Les projecteurs brillent, tout tourne autour de nous<em>  
><strong>It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us.<strong>  
><em>Tout oh, oh, oh, tourne autour, uh, uh, uh de nous<em>  
><strong>And every heart in the room will melt,<strong>  
><em>Chaque coeur dans la chambre vont fondre<em>  
><strong>This is a feeling I've never felt but,<strong>  
><em>C'est un sentiment que je n'ai jamais ressenti mais<em>  
><strong>It's oh, oh, all about us.<strong>  
><em>Tout oh oh, tourne autour de nous<em>

Soudainement, elle stoppe le baiser, me laissant haletant, je la fixe et pose un léger baiser sur ses douces lèvres tentantes. Je la serre plus fort et enfoui ma tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur rassurante.

**Do you hear that love ?**  
><em>Entends tu cet amour ?<em>  
><strong>They're playing our song.<strong>  
><em>Ils jouent notre chanson.<em>  
><strong>Do you think we're ready ?<strong>  
><em>Crois tu que nous sommes prêts ?<em>  
><strong>Oh I'm really feeling it.<strong>  
><em>Oh je le sens vraiment.<em>  
><strong>Do you hear that love ?<strong>  
><em>Entends tu cet amour<em>  
><strong>Do you hear that love ?<strong>  
><em>Entends tu cet amour ?<em>

Elle plonge son regard dans le mien et mon souffle se coupe, j'y vois tellement d'amour...

Je chuchotai tout bas, comme un secret.

« Je t'aime »

**Do you hear that love ?**  
><em>Entends tu cet amour ?<em>  
><strong>They're playing our song.<strong>  
><em>Ils jouent notre chanson.<em>  
><strong>Do you think we're ready ?<strong>  
><em>Crois tu que nous sommes prêts ?<em>  
><strong>Oh I'm really feeling it.<strong>  
><em>Oh je le sens vraiment.<em>  
><strong>Do you hear that love ?<strong>  
><em>Entends tu cet amour<em>  
><strong>Do you hear that love ?<strong>  
><em>Entends tu cet amour ?<em>

**Do you hear that love ?**  
><em>Entends tu cet amour ?<em>  
><strong>They're playing our song.<strong>  
><em>Ils jouent notre chanson.<em>  
><strong>Do you think we're ready ?<strong>  
><em>Crois tu que nous sommes prêts ?<em>  
><strong>Oh I'm really feeling it.<strong>  
><em>Oh je le sens vraiment.<em>  
><strong>Do you hear that love ?<strong>  
><em>Entends tu cet amour<em>  
><strong>Do you hear that love ?<strong>  
><em>Entends tu cet amour ?<em>

« Je t'aime, mon ange, plus que tout. Tu es...Tu représente tellement pour moi. Ma vie, tu représente toute ma vie, tu es mon univers. Je t'aime. Je crois que je ne supporterai pas de te perdre, je serai détruit. »

« Je t'aime, Edward, ne l'oublie jamais. Oh et je t'interdis de dire que tu ne survivrais pas, tu as nos enfants, et ta sœur s'est mariée aujourd'hui ! Je t'interdis de parler de chose triste, de toute façon, je ne vais pas mourir. »

« Promet le. »

Je respire difficilement, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je promet, Edward, ce cancer ne m'aura pas. Je refuse de vous perdre, je serais là, toujours. Je serais là quand Anthony nous présentera sa première petite amie, je serais là pour te réprimander quand tu menaceras le petit copain de Carlie. Je serais toujours là...J'ai toujours été là, depuis nos cinq ans, et je resterai là où est ma place – dans tes bras – jusqu'à la fin, mon amour. Je t'aime. »

**Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.**  
><em>Car les couples dansent lorsqu'ils sont amoureux<em>  
><strong>Spotlight shinning, it's all about us.<strong>  
><em>Les projecteurs brillent, tout tourne autour de nous<em>  
><strong>It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us.<strong>  
><em>Tout oh, oh, oh, tourne autour, uh, uh, uh de nous<em>  
><strong>And every heart in the room will melt,<strong>  
><em>Chaque coeur dans la chambre vont fondre<em>  
><strong>This is a feeling I've never felt but,<strong>  
><em>C'est un sentiment que je n'ai jamais ressenti mais<em>  
><strong>It's oh, oh, all about us.<strong>  
><em>Tout oh oh, tourne autour de nous<em>

Nous nous jetâmes sur les lèvres de l'autre, j'essayais de faire passer tout mes sentiment dans mon baiser. Nous fûmes interrompu par nos enfants qui se jetaient sur nous.

« Maman, maman, scandait Carlie. Tatie va jeter son bouquet, tu crois que je l'aurais ? »

Ma femme sourit alors que je caressai les boucles brunes de ma fille.

« J'en suis certaine, chérie. »

Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

« On va tout faire pour mais tu dois me promettre de toujours rester avec papa. »

Elle me sauta dans les bras et je respirai son odeur de bébé. Elle me promit inconsciente de ce que cela signfiait.

« Je promet, papa, de toute façon, les garçons sont méchants ! »

Ma sœur me fixa en souriant et se retourna pour jeter son bouquet. Il se dirigeait vers nous. Je soulevai ma fille qui réceptionna parfaitement le bouquet parme et lavande. Carlie sautillait en sautant sur son frère alors que je passais mon bras autour des épaules de leur magnifique mère.

« On l'a eu, Tony, on l'a eu. Elle lui fit un petit bisou sur la bouche. T'as vu, il est trop beau. Je veux le même plus tard, pour mon mariage ! »

Je fis une tête déconfite. Ma fille resterait toujours ma petite fille. A jamais...

Edward Cullen se rendit compte qu'il avait tout faux, 20 ans après quand il accompagna sa fille à l'autel. Il fixa la place où sa femme aurait du être avec mélancolie.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur sa femme, rouge comme une pivoine...Elle se précipita sur sa fille.

« Vraiment désolée du retard, chérie. »

« Heureusement que c'est qu'une répétition, bougonnait Alice, alors que nous éclations de rire. »

* * *

><p><strong>Vous pouvez remercier ma maman *bouche en coeur* et Allison (Saral Pel) qui ont choisit la fin joyeuse enfin la pas "triste", j'avais choisis de la faire succomber à son cancer mais non ;D Alors, vous en dites quoi ? <strong>

**Bisous.**

**Sam**


End file.
